Between Time & Space
by Bucky Buck Buck Barnes
Summary: Sophiya Bridgette was just an ordinary girl. School. Work. And loads of great friends too. But that was before a darkness fell over her life and changed it forever.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. So this is my first ever Doctor Who fanfic.  
I'm a huge 11th doctor/Matt Smith fan so this fic is gonna be representing his era that he ruled the series.  
I don't own any of the characters pertaining to BBC's Doctor Who except Sophiya and some mild characters I will be creating.  
So please read my fic, review it, and favorite it  
Your comments are much appreciated.  
GERONIMO!**

* * *

**_Prologue_:**

"Are you mad?" He blurted out. "Are you insane?"

She shrugged her shoulders in response. "It was just a suggestion!" She yelled out of frustration as he continued to ramble on behind her.

He began to pace up and down and she kept her eyes on the door. "I know I'm missing something. It's there. On the tip of my tongue— AHA!" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from inside his jacket and turned it on. "If I reverse the settings and allow it to charge the battery pack to maximum level, I may be able to stop the Shadow Demons."

But that wasn't what Sophiya heard. "Doctor?" She called out to him as the doorknob began to turn on its own.

"One more minute, Soph."

"Doctor, I think you had better hurry up." She took a step back and the doorknob stopped turning.

"Yes, Soph. I'm coming, Soph." He said in an exasperating tone while placing the final bulb back in its socket. "Why do people always try and rush me when I'm working?" He muttered to himself.

Sophiya moved back several paces but found herself back-to-back with the Doctor. "Doctor?" She whispered and tugged on the edge of his jacket as he gave her a simple '_hmm_'. "They're here."


	2. Chapter 1: Distress Call

**_This is the story about a 21-year old girl named Sophiya Bridgette, who went on an adventure that changed her life forever. This change was not for the worse; quite the contrary, it was for the best. Sophiya Bridgette was an orphan who lost her parents at the age of 12 to an unexplainable event that she could not remember. The only thing she did remember, however, was what the hospital nurses told her the day they died: they died in a car crash. But for the nine years that she lived on her own in her parents._ **

* * *

[_Present Day_]

"And if this weather doesn't clear up by the morning, it'll be a rough week for Manchester United's team match tomorrow against Arsenal. So here's Jimmy with the weather forecast." The man on the telly announced as Sophiya looked on in boredom. "Thanks, Will, and I definitely agree with you on that one…"

Sophiya picked up the remote controller besides her on the sofa and flipped through the channels. "Boring. Boring. Even more boring." She complained before switching the TV off and leaving for the kitchen.

She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a mug, getting ready to make herself a nice hot cup of chocolate milk to soothe the chills that ran through the slight opened window. She pulled the curtains aside to shun the breeze away completely and reached for the window knob but something stopped her.

Standing outside near a light post in the dark was a shadow hidden underneath a heavy veil of black robes that just stood there watching her. The light above the shadow kept flickering and she squinted her eyes for a better look but the image never became clearer. A high whistling sound came from the steaming kettle and distracted her thoughts as she snapped back to reality.

"No, no, no, no." She grumbled as the milk in the kettle spilled over and onto the cleaned stove top. "I just scrubbed it this morning." She pouted and poured the hot milk into the mug, mixing it with a spoon before taking one great gulp of awesomeness.

When the taste was to perfection, Sophiya placed the spoon inside the sink and slowly glanced up. Remembering what she had saw earlier, she gradually scanned the area only to find that the light on the light post was shining brightly than ever and there wasn't any cloaked figure standing there anymore.

* * *

_"Whatever you do, Soph, don't look back." Her father said and then kissed her on the forehead. "I'll come back for you, I promise."_

_Tears streamed down the 12-year old girl's face. "Daddy, I'm scared."_

_"You can't be, sweetie. You have to be brave for mummy and daddy. Do you understand?" Sophiya nodded. "Now run. Run fast and don't come back until we find you." Her father urged her and she took off in a sprint, closing the door behind her._

_But she didn't leave completely. Instead, she stood on her tiptoes and peered through the glass window in the door, seeing her dad pick up a knife from the stand. "Dad. Dad, no." She mumbled. She grasped the doorknob in her hand and twisted it but it would not budge. "DADDY!" She screamed as a black hooded figure appeared in front of her father._

Sophiya woke with a startle in the dark bedroom and immediately reached over to the bedside table to switch on the lamp but it wouldn't come on. That's when she heard the low rattling sound coming from in front of her. She slowly moved her head to the side and saw not one but two cloaked entities standing there.

And that was that.

* * *

"See you later, Soph." Her friends bid her farewell as they drove off.

She took out the keys from her bag and unlocked the front door to a fully lit living room. She walked over to the sofa and threw her bag and keys on it before heading upstairs to her bedroom to change. Putting her hair in a ponytail, Sophiya exited the bedroom and made her way over to the kitchen.

_"Sophiya."_ A whispering voice said and she doubled back into the living room.

"Hello!" She called out and the lights began to flicker. She reached her left hand over to the light switch on the wall and flipped it up and down.

"_Sophiya."_ The voice spoke again and the entire lights in the house went out at once.

Sophiya looked wildly around at the pitch black hallway and started to pace backwards towards the front door until she bumped into something. She slid one hand up against the flowing material behind her but stopped when she felt what supposed to be a hand and turned around.

Her eyes widened in fear. "This is not real. You're not real." She said as her heartbeat paced faster from the terror.

"_Sophiya."_ The creature spoke in a faint hushed tone.

"_Fear not for we have come for you._" Said another.

Sophiya's eyes became adjusted to the darkness and she spotted that the entire hall was filled with them. "Go away. You're not real." She cried out loud as they stretched their long claw-like hands at her from underneath their cloaks. She slid down the wall and crouched in fear. "No. Go away. You're not real. None of this is real." She repeated over and over to herself. "Help me. Somebody help me. Save me from the monsters."

**CRASH!**

The loud noise brought Sophiya back to reality and her eyes flew wide open to the brightly lit house. She pressed her fingers against the cold tears that were blotched on her pale cheeks and wondered why she was crying. A sudden knock on the door frightened her and she scooted back before slowly getting up on her feet. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and pulled the door open.

A man dressed in a black pant held up by suspenders, a cream shirt with a maroon bow tie, and a brown tweed jacket stood in front of her. "You called about a problem with the lighting?" He held out a small square white notepad that read, _Light Inspector_, and entered on his own.

Baffled by his sudden appearance, Sophiya crossed her arms. "What? No, I didn't."

"Are you sure?" He asked and stepped up to her so close that their noses nearly touched each other. "Positively sure?" She nodded quickly. "You're absolutely sure?"

"YES." She growled and he backed off a bit. "Wait. Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow and pointing a finger at her.

"Sophiya. Sophiya Bridgette." She replied in a casual tone. "You?"

He clapped his hands together and did a full spin. "So sorry. I totally forgot to introduce myself to you. How rude of me. Shall we try this again?" He rambled and retraced his footsteps back outside, even shutting the door behind him. There was another knock at the door and before Sophiya could reach out to open it, the same man pushed it wide apart. "Hello." He smiled and fixed his maroon bow tie around his neck. "I'm the Doctor."


End file.
